Friend Zoned
by TideFlash
Summary: Angel has a crush on Miss Aubrey. But you know... Miss Aubrey doesn't like him back. Typical. Please R&R.


Angel was always the one to get with girls, have some fun (insert 'if you know what I mean meme' here), and then he would be done with them. Never would he expect to fall for a girl. He would never have expected to fall for someone so self centered, so conceited, so stuck up and snobby. But she was a great sexy dancer, and he was lucky enough to even be in a crew with her. He was lucky enough out of all the people she could have been in a crew with, she chose HIM. It made Angel feel important, special, like he actually meant something to her. When they were performing and when they were just chilling, hanging out.

Angel thought Miss Aubrey was just talented in everything, beautiful in every way. Nothing could tear her down, break her apart. (Well if her Daddy took away her credit card…) To Angel, Miss Aubrey was just flat out perfect. Yeah she could be a little annoying sometimes, but that's what made her funny. She cares about how she looks and she make sure she doesn't show TOO much skin, but enough to make her look sexy. She actually wakes up early in the morning just too look perfect, unlike most girls these days who wake up and throw on the shortest, tightest, dress they could find and go to the club expecting guys to be all over them. That's not how it worked, well at least for Angel.

Boys were always all over Miss Aubrey, but only for her money and fame. Nothing else, Angel could tell those guys saw nothing in her except fame and fortune. But Angel on the other hand he saw a strong, tall, beautiful, woman who wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Miss Aubrey would make a great role model for anyone. Angel loved Miss Aubrey and Miss Aubrey knew it too, but did she like him back?

It confused Angel, Miss Aubrey confused him. One day she would be all lovey dovey towards him, then the next day she pushes him away and tries to avoid him.

"It's just mixed emotions," Miss Aubrey said to Angel one day on her private yacht "sorry,"

It was a lie, all a lie. It was just plain bullshit.

Angel could tell, he could literally see it in her beautiful blue eyes, she was messing with him because it amused her. Typical Miss Aubrey. He confronted her one day right after a performance of "Turn Me On" by Kevin Lytlle.

"Why?" Angel said to Miss Aubrey as she sat down in front of her mirror in her pink bedroom fixing her makeup.

"What do you mean?"

"Why one day you like me then the next day you shove me away?" Angel said then flopped on top of her queen sized bed and laid down so he was facing the ceiling.

"Didn't we talk about this? It's mixed emotions dude," the redhead said.

"Dude?" Angel sat up in her bed.

"Yeah, I have been hanging out around Emilia an awful lot lately," she smiled at herself in the mirror and turned around towards him.

"_Tu eres una muchacha __señora_ ," Angel couldn't resist talking to her in Spanish.

**Translation: You are a beautiful woman.**

"_Gracias,_" Miss Aubrey smiled at him then sat beside him on her bed.

"Anyways, we didn't really… talk about it. You just ignored everything I said and… why did you do that?"

Miss Aubrey blushed and bit her lip. "Because, I didn't want to hurt you," she played with her hair a bit before continuing "Angel, I like you but just not in that way, and I probably will never like you in that way,"

Friend zoned. The most horrible feeling in the world, and Angel was feeling it right now. The feeling when that person only likes you as a friend and nothing more. Miss Aubrey only wanted to stay friends nothing more than friends. All along…

_I should have known… _Angel thought.

Just a crew partner to her, just a friend, nothing more. They would never be anything beyond that.

"Don't get me wrong. You are an awesome guy! Any girl would be lucky to have you! But you are just not my type," Miss Aubrey said softly as she rubbed Angel's arm.

"_Mi princesa_, it hurts even more when you lie," Angel looked at Miss Aubrey with a hurt face.

A huge wave of guilt came across Miss Aubrey making her bite her lip even more, "Sorry…" she said.

"It's okay. It's fine if you don't like me, but I will always love you, ok?" Angel smiled at her "even if you don't want me too,"

Miss Aubrey laughed, "Okay, I'm glad we can still be friends!"

"Me too."

"Well I'm going to go and force Emilia to come shopping with me, see you later, Angel." Miss Aubrey got up and kissed him on the cheek then left.

Angel blushed madly, that was unexpected. He placed his right hand on his right cheek where Aubrey had pecked him.

"Wow," he said and that's all he could say for the rest of that day,

"Wow."

**End. C: This is basically how I felt when I got friend zoned once -_- it was so sad but we are still friends, thank god. This isn't the best Angel and Aubrey story I have though. I have more that are way better but not finished and I will publish them soon... and uh and uh review please! Thank you and Dance Central doesn't belong to me if it did well, I would make sure all of the characters were real and Emilia would be my best friend. (: **


End file.
